emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7836 (26th May 2017)
Plot Aaron and Robert have spent the first night in their new home. Lydia calls round at Mulberry Cottage with some of her possessions, including her stuffed parrot Steve. Laurel is slightly freaked out and has second thoughts about her new lodger. Moira reminds Pete that it's James' birthday tomorrow. Rebecca worries about bumping into Robert in the pub but Chrissie insists she should just ignore him. Ashley's stained-glass window unavailing gets underway at the church. Everyone is shocked when the design is unveiled and it contains a unicorn. Kerry is delighted that her design was chosen. Bernice returns from Australia and is also surprised at the design of the window. Things are awkward between Rebecca and Chrissie and Aaron and Robert in the pub. Aaron reveals that he's aware Rebecca slept with Robert and got pregnant but he's forgiven Robert. Chrissie can't believe it. Robert is vile towards Rebecca and grabs her by the jacket so Chrissie blurts out that Rebecca is still pregnant. Robert and Aaron are left reeling and Aaron is shocked to learn this isn't the first time Robert has gotten Rebecca pregnant. Lawrence and Ronnie walk in the pub and Lawrence is horrified to learn that not only his daughter is pregnant, but it's Robert's baby. Finn looks at pay day loans when Pete arrives home. Finn reminds Pete that it's Emma's birthday today. Pete decides to put up Emma's birthday cards and goes to get a cake for his mother. Lawrence tries to come to terms with the news that he'll be a grandfather again as Robert tries to tell Aaron that this doesn't change anything. Victoria is angered with Rebecca for not telling her that she is expecting her brother's baby. Bernice informs Laurel that that Gabby has decided to stay in Australia with Charlie and Dee Dee. Doug inquires when Gabby is coming home but Bernice has no idea. Robert asks Aaron what he can do to make this better. Robert states he doesn't want Rebecca's baby but Aaron tells him he's going to be a dad. Robert questions if Aaron will still forgive him and declares he won't see his child and will pretend it doesn't exist. Pete finds Emma at James' grave and he places flowers at his father's headstone. The mother and son comfort each other. Emma apologises to Pete and Pete apologises for falling out. Kerry is delighted that her window design was chosen. Harriet leads a toast to Ashley. Paddy realises Marlon is trying to keep Carly and Matt separate at work. Rebecca is annoyed Chrissie blurted out the truth to Robert when Aaron turns up at Home Farm. Sandy feels bad for sending the wrong file to the Glazier but Arthur thinks they should keep the window as it is. Lydia suggests they should redecorate Mulberry Cottage although Laurel is adamant that's not going to happen. Aaron tells Rebecca that Robert doesn't want her. Rebecca assures him that she isn't trying to take his husband but Aaron orders her to stay away and not contact Robert. Rebecca reminds Aaron that Robert has hurt him like he has hurt everyone that he's ever cared about. Aaron protests that he's different. She encourages Aaron not to make the same mistake she did in trusting Robert. Rebecca tells Aaron that there will be a baby soon and he'll see the child. Aaron frightens Rebecca by yelling at her to stay away from Robert. Rebecca questions if Aaron will be able to stand by Robert when the baby is born. She advises Aaron to save himself and leave Robert. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Bar and gents toilets *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Cemetery *Home Farm - Dining room and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,250,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes